Seven Kisses
by Angel Of Darkness808
Summary: A drabble series based on the seven different types of kisses that Kagome and Jak share. KAGOMExJAK
1. First Kiss

**Seven Kisses  
**Rated: T  
Inuyasha/Jak and Daxter Series Crossover  
Main Pairing: Kagome/Jak  
Summary: A drabble series based on the seven different types of kisses that Kagome and Jak share.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
Dedication: To the fans of _'A New World Means A New Destiny'._

* * *

First Kiss

* * *

It isn't a well known fact that Kagome and Jak's first kiss had been awkward one. In fact most had no clue when it had even occurred.

"Jak, watch the sunset with me!" Kagome insisted. Jak, being the adorable heroic mute he is, agreed to his crush's wish.

While heading up to the roof top to watch the sunset, Kagome slipped and coincidentally landed on top of Jak.

Their lips connected for an instant and their noses bumped into one another's. Both burned crimson and quickly distanced themselves from each other.

Neither could bare to look at the other as the sun completely sunk beneath the horizon and the stars became brighter.

"Jak? Kagome? Why are you guys all red? Do you guys have sunburn?" Daxter, the ever oblivious ottsel, asked. It only made them both turn redder, if that was even possible.

Their embarrassment lasted for days, you could definitely say that their first wasn't their favorite.

* * *

**Next Time On, Seven Kisses:**

**Thank You Kiss**

* * *

I have no idea where this came from considering before I wrote this I was eating Kisses, the chocolate, and reading a Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and OC fanfic…I'm so random…Oh and I have all drabbles for this completed already! :)

Anyway this might or might not be able to go hand-and-hand with my other fanfic _'A New World Means A New Destiny'. _I have to see how to see how my story develops first but I'm leaning toward not having them go hand-in-hand.

Hope you liked it considering it was a random burst of inspiration. :D

(I've kept you all deprived of Kagome and Jak goodness.)

Please Review.

Made By: Angel of Darkness808

Originally Posted On: 6/16/12

Last Revised: 8/10/12


	2. Thank You Kiss

**Seven Kisses  
**Rated: T  
Inuyasha/Jak and Daxter Series Crossover  
Main Pairing: Kagome/Jak  
Summary: A drabble series based on the seven different types of kisses that Kagome and Jak share.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
Dedication: To the fans of _'A New World Means A New Destiny'._

* * *

Thank You Kiss

* * *

Jak is always there to save the day whenever his friends need him to. You can always count on him to watch your six as you rush into a battle.

Kagome knows this and it's one of the many things she loves about him. She also knows that he doesn't get nearly as much gratitude and appreciation as he deserves.

So when she finally builds up the courage, after a long day of fighting Krimzon Guards and Metal Heads, and kisses Jak on the cheek; he is surprised and confused.

But when she says "Thank you," he understands. The connection between them is something no one but them could possibly understand.

* * *

**Next Time On, Seven Kisses:**

**Underwater Kiss**

* * *

Gah! Isn't that so freaking cute? I think so! :D

These are really fun for me to write! :) Please Review.

Made By: Angel of Darkness808

Originally Posted On: 6/17/12

Last Revised: 8/10/12


	3. Underwater Kiss

**Seven Kisses  
**Rated: T  
Inuyasha/Jak and Daxter Series Crossover  
Main Pairing: Kagome/Jak  
Summary: A drabble series based on the seven different types of kisses that Kagome and Jak share.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
Dedication: To the fans of _'A New World Means A New Destiny'._

* * *

Underwater Kiss

* * *

When Kagome is knocked off the small cliff and into the river of Haven Forest Jak doesn't hesitate to jump in after her.

Grabbing her underwater, and being the newly Dark Eco infused bad boy he is, he places a chaste kiss on her lips.

Rising back to the surface Jak gives Kagome a sexy smirk and says, "I couldn't resist."

Blushing, Kagome quickly opens her mouth to say something when Kirara and Daxter, who were trying to fend off the onslaught of Metal Heads, interrupt them.

"What are you two doing? A little help would be nice!"

The pair quickly exit the river and proceed to take out the Metal Heads, the short kiss still fresh on both their minds.

* * *

**Next Time On, Seven Kisses:**

**Surprise Kiss**

* * *

Holy Jesus! This is so exciting to write and I'm so happy with how they are turning out. Please Review :)

Made By: Angel of Darkness808

Originally Posted On: 6/18/12

Last Revised: 8/10/12


	4. Surprise Kiss

**Seven Kisses  
**Rated: T  
Inuyasha/Jak and Daxter Series Crossover  
Main Pairing: Kagome/Jak  
Summary: A drabble series based on the seven different types of kisses that Kagome and Jak share.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
Dedication: To the fans of _'A New World Means A New Destiny'._

* * *

Surprise Kiss

* * *

Their reunion happened at the most unexpected moment. While they were searching for each other they honestly didn't expect to find each other so soon.

"Kagome?"

"Oh my gosh Jak? It's really you! I can't believe Kirara and I managed to finally find you and Daxter. I'm so happy that we're all together again-well almost all of us we still need to find Samos and Keira. Oh! Jak you're no longer mute that's-,"

Jak cut Kagome off by quickly pulling her to him and silencing her with a kiss filled with longing and passion.

Breaking apart Kagome sent Jak a stunning smile and hugged him tighter.

"I'm glad I found you."

* * *

**Next Time On, Seven Kisses:**

**Lustful Kiss**

* * *

You can decide who said the last line, it can be Kagome or Jak. :)

Please Review :D

Made By: Angel of Darkness808

Originally Posted On: 6/19/12

Last Revised: 8/10/12


	5. Lustful Kiss

**Seven Kisses  
**Rated: T  
Inuyasha/Jak and Daxter Series Crossover  
Main Pairing: Kagome/Jak  
Summary: A drabble series based on the seven different types of kisses that Kagome and Jak share.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
Dedication: To the fans of _'A New World Means A New Destiny'._

* * *

Lustful Kiss

* * *

Kagome exited the bathroom of their little safe house with only a towel wrapped around her toned body.

"Jak, showers all yours. Hot water is a blessing," Kagome said paying little attention as she shut the door.

All of a sudden hands were on either side of her head pinning her to the bathroom door.

"J-Jak?"

Kagome blushed meeting Jak's desire filled gaze. He wasted no time in giving her a lust filled kiss which quickly escalated into one hot make out session.

* * *

**Next Time On, Seven Kisses:**

**Eskimo Kiss**

* * *

All I can do is smile while writing these.

NOTE: I'm going camping today so I won't be able to post the last two chapters until I come home on Monday seeing as I won't have Wi-Fi.

_**Please have the courtesy to Review,** I've yet to receive even ONE REVIEW for these drabbles and it makes me feel like I shouldn't be bothered to upload anything since no one seems to appreciates it. _

Made By: Angel of Darkness808

Originally Posted On: 6/20/12

Last Revised: 8/10/12


	6. Eskimo Kiss

**Seven Kisses  
**Rated: T  
Inuyasha/Jak and Daxter Series Crossover  
Main Pairing: Kagome/Jak  
Summary: A drabble series based on the seven different types of kisses that Kagome and Jak share.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
Dedication: To the fans of _'A New World Means A New Destiny'._

* * *

Eskimo Kiss

* * *

Waking up in the morning with no missions was a good feeling for Kagome, but waking up with no missions cuddled up to her hot boyfriend made Kagome the happiest girl in the world.

Feeling Jak stir she quickly positioned herself over him.

When he opened his eyes Kagome greeted him with a, "Good-morning Jak!" and an Eskimo kiss.

Jak gripped her to him and gave Kagome are heart-stopping smile before burying his head in her hair making her giggle.

* * *

**Next Time On, Seven Kisses:**

**I Love You Kiss**

* * *

I love Eskimo kisses so I had to use it. :D Please Review.

NOTE: My camping trip was great though I dislike having to unpack, haha :)

**ATTENTION: **I'd like to say Thank You to my first three reviewers (MidnightReader 1, LunaWilderness, & Stebba stud28) for being amazingly awesome people and reviewing my story. You three really made my day when I read them. :D

Made By: Angel of Darkness808

Originally Posted On: 6/25/12

Last Revised: 8/10/12


	7. I Love You Kiss

**Seven Kisses  
**Rated: T  
Inuyasha/Jak and Daxter Series Crossover  
Main Pairing: Kagome/Jak  
Summary: A drabble series based on the seven different types of kisses that Kagome and Jak share  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
Dedication: To the fans of _'A New World Means A New Destiny'._

* * *

I Love You Kiss

* * *

Rushing into a battle that will ultimately decide the fate of the world is no laughing matter; and rushing into battle with regrets is what a warrior never wants to do.

"Jak you ready?"

"Kagome there's something I need to do first."

Jak grabbed Kagome desperately trying to get his feelings across.

"Kagome, I love you," Jak whispered to her, his face inches apart from her own.

"I love you too, Jak!" Kagome answered back closing the gap between them.

To them time stopped and they never wanted it to resume but no one is ever that lucky. Just as quick as the moment came it went, quickly they raced off to save their world with no regrets.

* * *

**_.End._**

* * *

Holy damn! I finished this in less than three hours. This was random but I'm very happy with it and I think you readers of, '_A New World Means A New Destiny' _deserve this little drabble series considering how long I didn't update.

I'm working on it rest assured! Chapter three is ready to post and Chapter 4 is about 75% finished, so when Chapter 4 is complete Chapter 3 will be posted :)

Please Review! I'm contemplating on writing more drabbles since these seven were just soo much fun. :)

Made By: Angel of Darkness808

Originally Posted On: 6/26/12

Last Revised: 8/10/12

_LATEST REVISIONS: Just doing some rechecking, not really editing anything_.


End file.
